foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Www.foreverknight.org
The website www.foreverknight.org was originally created by Stephanie Kellerman to be her personal Forever Knight website. However, she has largely used the webspace to host archival material. History On 12 October 2003,The www.foreverknight.org site is first recorded by the Wayback Machine 2 January 2004. Stephanie Kellerman started www.foreverknight.org, intending it to be her personal Forever Knight fansite. This initially contained only a small page of pictures related to LaCroix, a links page, and a guest map (dropped shortly afterwards).The guest map is recorded by the Wayback Machine as being listed on the index page on 14 June 2004, but had disappeared by 2 September 2004, which is also when the "Odds and Sods" section is first recorded. A page of Forever Knight puzzles was added later that year, in a section she entitled, "Odds and Sods". Clearly, Stephanie had considerable unused space on her personal site. Nor was she unfamiliar with the idea of hosting an archive. She had, in fact, begun hosting Forever Knight material in late 1998 after the original fanfic archive, the FTP site, suddenly disappeared. With a copy supplied by another fan, she had recreated it at FKvoyage.com, a site for which she paid.Stephanie Kellerman in an e-mail to Greer Watson, 28 June 2010. She continued to update the archive, as well as hosting a small quantity of additional material. In 2004, therefore, when www.fkfanfic.com (by then the main Forever Knight fan fiction archive) temporarily disappeared, she used her personal site to host a back-up, located at http://foreverknight.org/www.fkfanfic.com/. It was up for about a year. On 10 February 2007, Stephanie added a copy of the JADFE adult fanfic archive to her website in order to provide a mirror should the original (which had shifted ISPs several times) suddenly disappear. In 2007, she added to her "Odds and Sods" section clips of a radio interview done by another fan, Deborah Hymon. A page of limericks (by various fans) and a slideshow were added to the same section in 2010. In 2009, after Yahoo! had announced the closure of GeoCities, Stephanie offered webspace on www.foreverknight.org to house the sites being saved by Greer Watson. The Forever Knight Website Archive officially debuted 6 February 2010, and currently contains about fifty sites. In August 2010, Stephanie added FKWar 8 to the collection. The archived posts for this war had been thought lost when www.fkfanfic.com had crashed in 2005, but had been located on the Wayback Machine. In 2012, Stephanie decided to consolidate all the Forever Knight material she was hosting onto one site, and transferred all the material on FKVoyage.com (including the FTP site) to www.foreverknight.org. In 2013, when the account for www.fkfanfic.com was suspended by its ISP and the main FK archive therefore went offline, Stephanie once again uploaded her mirror site. Saved FortuneCity websites were also added to the Forever Knight Website Archive at that time. Contents The contents of the site consist of Stephanie's own Forever Knight pages and the various archives. Personal Fansite * LaCroix's family - three images connected with LaCroix (a portrait in a frame, a cropped screencap of his marble bust, and the CERK logo) * "Odds and Sods": ** Forever Knight puzzles ** a collection of Forever Knight limericks by various fans ** a radio interview done by Deborah Hymon (another Forever Knight fan) on 19 January 2005, taken with permission from http://www.jewelsway.com - in 5 files, offered in 3 formats Archives * FTP site * Forever Knight Website Archive * JADFE (mirror site) * www.fkfanfic.com (mirror site) * Forever Knight War 8 (archived posts for FKWar 8) * War 10 (archived posts for FKWar 10) * FK videos * radio show from the SciFi channel List of References External Links * http://www.foreverknight.org/ (index page) Category:Archives Category:Fan Websites Category:Forever Knight Fan Fiction Archives *